Flashes of Passion
by just emily the plain
Summary: When Maria starts seeing flashes of her and Michael together...she thinks it's not big deal. But it is a big deal being a seventeen year old pregnant mother of an alien.


Author's note: Hey you guys. ;D Well, I'm still writing my other story, this is just a side thing I started out of boredom. Don't fret, "Life After" is still going on. I plan to hit twenty chapters.

I hope.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. These characters? I'm renting them.

Story/Chapter summary: Mari a gets flashes. But they're of the future. First, they're innocent things, conversations with people, but then it gets more serious. When she had a flash of herself, pregnant with Michael's child, and Michael wanting to have sex, what will she do? Tell him the truth? Or lie and become a pregnant mother of an alien child?

-

Michael watched Maria. She was in uniform, that stupid headband and the shiny dress. Michael noticed the smaller details, what color she wore on her lips, eyes, face. She never wore much of that stuff, not like Isabel who piled that crap on her face. Her hair was pulled back into two braids, strands of loose hair framing her heart-shaped face.

She looked up at him and he didn't stop watching her, only narrowed his eyes, his gaze now more intense. It'd been a passionate week or so. Kissing in the back room, meetings in the Eraser room, make-out sessions on her couch. The farthest he'd gotten was what humans called, "Second Base." he figured that meant touching. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

At least, not for him, anyways. He'd seen her naked, she was gorgeous, of course, she hadn't known at the time that he'd seen her, it was a flash he had gotten from her memories. She was beautiful, she wasn't flat or small, but just right, it almost felt like…like she had been made to fit his body.

Things had definitely been heating up between them. He heard from Max who heard from Liz, who Maria gabbed to that they were going to make it to "Third Base." okay, he didn't know much about baseball, but if Maria wanted him to do her, then she'd better tell him herself.

Oh damn, she was walking towards him.

She was smiling. Okay, Michael was worried, whenever she smiled it usually involved them talking about their feelings.

She walked up to him, leaned across the counter, and kissed him.

That was unexpected. He deepened the kiss before they heard Mr. Parker clear his throat.

They pulled apart and he whispered to her, "I'll give you a ride after work."

She nodded and went off to actually work.

-

Maria pulled Liz aside, the happiest of all grins on her face.

"Maria, what happened? Are you okay? Is Michael okay?" Liz asked seriously.

Maria nodded, "Oh, we're great. Liz, babe, I had a flash!" she cried excitedly.

Liz gasped and they hugged, "I'm so happy for you. Ooh, what of?" she asked, nudging her friend.

Maria laughed, "Well, I'm not exactly sure. There was this flash of light, my mind kind of went blank, of course, there wasn't much oxygen in my brain but that's besides the point, the point is, I saw myself talking and laughing at a party with Alex and later sucking face with Michael. It just seemed kind of like, um, the future, I guess." she said with as shrug.

Liz smiled, "That's great, Maria, maybe you can see the future now." she joked.

Maria laughed before her eyes went wide and she followed Liz out of the back room, "Maybe I can, like, I have these powers now. Oh, see, you're not the only lucky alien lover." she said.

Liz smiled and her shift ended. They hugged and Liz kissed her cheek before Maria turned to finish up what little customer's orders they had left.

Maria went back to Michael, "One coke, a galaxy sub, a hot fudge blast, and Saturn rings. God, do these people want to eat themselves into a coma?" she asked and he smirked.

When every customer's order was filled and they were all gone, Maria sighed and sat down in a booth. He came out and sat down across from her. She looked at him, a weird expression on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I got a flash." she said.

Michael's eyebrows shot up, "A real one?" he asked curiously.

Maria nodded, "But it wasn't really like…Liz's. It was more of like, something that would happen in the future. I was at a party and talking and laughing with Alex and then later you and I were making out." she said, shrugging.

He nodded, "What do you see in the future for tonight?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed, "I don't know, is your apartment clean?" she asked.

He sighed, "Kind of." he answered.

She laughed again and he stood, "Come on, let's lock up and get the hell out of here." he said.

-

Later, at his apartment, she found that he had been telling the truth, it wasn't rat-infested, and that was a step up for Michael. They lay on his couch, Maria underneath him, hands on his shoulders. "Michael." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I got another one." she said breathlessly.

He looked up, "Of what?" he asked her seriously.

Maria took a moment to catch her breath, he understood that and waited, "We were at some dance or party and we were…oh, god." she said and trailed off.

He reached out to touch her cheek, "What?" he asked quietly.

Maria looked up, she had to lie to him, "Dancing." she said.

He raised his eyebrow, "Dancing?" he asked her.

She nodded.

-

Liz had been upset that she had lied.

Maria defended herself, "I couldn't just tell him that I had a vision that we were doing the do. I mean, Michael may be a horn-dog but he respects me." she said as they walked to class.

Of course, they had it with the alien invaders. Well, all except Queen Amidala. They walked inside and Liz, showing no sympathy for Maria, went to sit next to Max, leaving Maria all by herself to sit next to a suspecting Michael.

And as the teacher walked in and began to talk, she could feel his eyes watching her. They burned.

-


End file.
